


The little things

by Mad_Merry



Category: Assassin's Creed, inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Fluff, M/M, pls slay me oTP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2720147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Merry/pseuds/Mad_Merry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After defying death, you tend to look at things a new angle, appriciate the little things in life. Whether that be the rain on the street or the feeling of your lovers heartbeat at night. Either way, you feel the need to treasure it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The little things

**Author's Note:**

> Slay me I've shipped this so lONG and I started roleplaying and my gf n I just created this whole entire world and god kill me i love it so much

It wasn’t just a paycheck. It used to be; hell, he used to take cash—too paranoid to take a check in fear of being tracked down. Cash he took for takeout and rent. For whatever date he’d managed to actually bother with and buy his own drinks at the bar often enough. The cash was spent like a man who was free after being locked up so long. He’d been young and wild and doing all the things he’d dreamed of. 

But it’d just been money. 

Now, the money had a meaning. He took a paycheck now, under a new name with a fresh start and healthy promise of his life.

The paycheck was still rent , to hide them from the rain that he still drags him into with a smile. Still take out and to poke one another with chop sticks and try to do horrible impressions. 

The paycheck was power so he could see his smile against the lamp before bed, to watch the T.V show that he fell asleep to every time against him.  
It was the gas that powered their pathetic little car, that powered the radio he sang to and made laughter bubble in Desmonds chest. The paycheck was the few dollars he put away every week for the ring that would make everything just perfect.

It was laundry change so he could see him stroll around in just a pair of jeans, hair messy and lacking his beanie and giving him that mocking grin—come and get me.

The paycheck was eggs, which he always fried every morning with coffee, always just a little too spicy. 

But Desmond loved it.

It was birthday presents, their first Christmas together and the eggnog he’d definitely drink too much of and be intimate with Desmond meeting the beat of jingle bell rock.  
It was just a paycheck, but what it provided would forever leave a mark on him. 

Because he’d remember every moment he’d spend with Delsin Rowe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking about adding more! Criticism is welcome! 8)


End file.
